1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus with a flat image display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, flat panel display apparatuses for outdoor installation have appeared. In the apparatus, in order to protect the panel from weather, dust and the like, there has been considered to provide the panel within an accommodation chamber having a sealed structure.
However, in such apparatus, since heat is difficult to release outside from the inside of the accommodation chamber having a sealed structure, temperature of the air in the chamber easily increases due to sunlight or due to heat generated from the panel during operation. Thus, temperature of the panel could be increased, which disables the image displaying on the panel.